


Coming Out

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix needs no person, Happy Pride, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Alix doesn't need a romantic partner to have a happy Pride.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Coming Out

Alix watched all of her classmates talking and planning about what to do for the pride parade that was coming up. She was happy that everyone was going to Pride this year. Marc and Nathaniel were going to have a float due to their comic book having a healthy gay relationship. Marinette was also going to have a float for her designs under MDC, when she revealed who she was she also came out about her relationship with Luka, Adrien, and Kagami. Everyone else was going to be in the crowd to support their friends and themselves. After the parade Chloé was having a party at her dad’s hotel.

“Hey Alix, are you bringing a partner to the parade?” Alya asked.

“Uhh, no,” Alix replied.

Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to her. Nath and Marinette, the only ones who knew her secret, shot her concerned looks.

“That’s okay Alix I can introduce you to a friend of mine,” Alya said. “He is really nice and likes sports.”

“Or if you don’t like boys I can introduce you to a girl,” Rose chirped.

“No that’s fine. You guys don’t have to introduce me to anyone, I’m fine on my own,” Alix explained.

“But you shouldn’t be alone at Pride, we will find you a partner,” Alya declared.

“Umm Alya maybe Alix is okay on her own,” Marinette tried to defend her friend.

“Girl, no one doesn’t want a romantic partner. So Alix what do you like?” Alya asked.

“Not everyone wants a partner, Césaire,” Chloé declared.

Suddenly everyone, but Nath, Marinette, and Chloé were suggesting people for Alix to meet. Voices overlapped as the class tried to get Alix to tell them what she wanted in a romantic partner.

“Guys I have an announcement,” Alix declared as she stood up. “I am an Aromantic Asexual, so I don’t want any romantic partner.

Everyone became very quiet and just looked at Alix.

“Thank you for telling us that Alix, it took guts,” Marinette said.

Everyone started adding in their own two cents. Alix looked over at Nath and he shot her a thumbs up. No matter what anyone else thought about her, Alix was proud of herself. This was definitely going to be a good Pride this year.


End file.
